


Happy Birthday to You

by morgan_cian



Series: Home [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic (although it doesn't really give anything away in current canon) Daniel wants Charlie's birthday to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday to You

Daniel bit his lip and straightened the china once again. A low throaty chuckle made him jump.

"Relax, baby boy," Momma Ruth said, patting his hand, "Mister Charles is going to love it."

"I know," Daniel replied with a soft blush staining his cheeks, "It's just he is so perfect, he does everything right. I just want this to be special."

The older black woman pulled him into a tight hug, "It is special, Mister Daniel, and it will be perfect to Mister Charles because it is you."

Daniel relaxed into the hug. He was still getting used to the easy affection in his life. Charlie had changed his life. He stepped back and smiled shyly.

"You and Abe have a good time this evening."

Momma Ruth gave a belly laugh. "I do declare we will, darlin'. Just think on it, me and Abe going to a fancy French restaurant and then to the old movie house. You would think we were on a date ourselves."

She left in a flurry of hat, wrap, and an over the shoulder bag. Daniel chuckled. Abe wouldn't know what hit him. He went into the kitchen and checked everything one last time. The meal was Charlie's favorite, pot roast with vegetables, wild rice, and yeast rolls. He looked at the cake in awe once more. He had made a coconut cake from scratch with Momma Ruth taking a supervisory role. Sweet tea in lieu of wine and coffee were also ready to go. He could almost hear Charlie's drawl, "But sweet tea is the wine of the south."

He hurried into the bedroom and made sure the bed was ready along with the candles. And then there was Charlie's gift. It was sitting under the spotlight, hidden under a soft cloth. He bit his lip once again. Would his lover like it, appreciate it, or think it was stupid?

Daniel sighed and stripped down to take his shower. No, of course not, Charlie would love it. But then again, it was _his_ love, not Charlie's. Why didn't he get him something for the stable? Or tools? Or, he would dig himself a hole if he kept thinking negative thoughts.

He dressed in soft worn blue jeans and boots. His sweater was one that Charlie had bought him; it was a soft brown and felt good against his skin. He decided against underwear and felt very risqué but it would be a detail that Charlie would appreciate. He put on his belt and hurried back down the stairs. He could hear Charlie's Jeep coming down the drive.

The house lights were turned to dim and he waited by the door. He could feel the blush on his face but stiffened his spine. It was Charlie's birthday. It had to be perfect.

Charlie appeared with a slow smile that made Daniel's insides melt. The favored ball cap was gone, leaving silky brown hair to dance across his lover's wide forehead. Even if he put in time at his office, Charlie never wore what he called monkey suits. His lover wore nice blue jeans and loafers with a vintage tee pulled over a buttoned up shirt. To bow to his office time, he wore a jacket as well. No three piece suits or ties for Charlie Matthews.

Long arms enveloped him and pulled him close. "Hey, darlin'," Charlie smiled and kissed him softly.

Daniel burrowed into him, nipping his ear, "Happy birthday, Charlie."

Charlie purred, rubbing his hands up and down Daniel's back. "It is now."

Daniel laughed and pinched Charlie's stomach. His lover yelped and rubbed his abused flesh, "Silly." Daniel muttered and took him by the hand.

"The house is quiet," Charlie noted.

"All a part of the grand plan, darlin'," Daniel smirked and deepened his own attempt at Charlie's drawl. He grinned at the resultant laugh.

Fingers tightened around his own when they stepped into the dining room. "You did this?" Charlie asked quietly.

Daniel nodded, his face heating, "For you." He resisted when Charlie tried to pull him in once more. "Let me."

He seated Charlie at the table with a whisper of a kiss before bringing out the meal. It was intimate. The sexual heat was there but they enjoyed one another. Sharing details of the day, Charlie had Daniel laughing with the antics of small town living. His lover settled and asked him how his own work was coming along. Charlie would be the first to admit to being art ignorant but his interest in Daniel's work was genuine.

Charlie was like a kid on Christmas when Daniel sat a large piece of coconut cake in front of him. When he went to serve coffee, Charlie pulled him down on his lap and cuddled him close, "This is the best."

Kissing Charlie's forehead, Daniel murmured, "So you aren't disappointed that I didn't plan a big birthday bash?"

Gray eyes studied him closely, "It is perfect because it is you." Daniel went to move off of his lap, but Charlie stopped him. "Share with me."

Daniel felt the butterflies storm in his stomach as Charlie lifted the fork to his mouth. "But it is your birthday. It is your cake, shouldn't I be feeding you?"

Charlie grinned and slid the fork tines between his teeth. The sweet creamy texture of the cake with the nutty flavor of the coconut exploded on his tongue. His eyes fluttered close. He felt a soft kiss against his cheek.

"Momma Ruth's receipe, right?" Charlie asked, his breath warm against Daniel's ear. Daniel nodded. "Should be called an orgasm instead of a cake."

Daniel's eyes flew open and he chuckled, "You going to tell Momma Ruth that?"

It was Charlie's turn to blush, "Oh hell no."

When there was nothing but crumbs left on the plate, Daniel slid off of Charlie's lap and grasped both of his hands. Charlie's lips curved upward, lust shining in the gray depths. "So do I get to unwrap my gift?" His thumbs trailed over the waistband of Daniel's jeans.

Daniel pulled his hips away, "Maybe." It was futile though, Charlie's hands were on him as they walked up the winding stair case and to their bedroom.

"Close your eyes."

Charlie's grin got broader as he closed them dutifully. Daniel waited and watched as one eye cracked open. He pinched Charlie's abdomen, making his lover yelp in surprise.

"No peeking."

He got a snort for his troubles. Giving Charlie ample time to cheat once more, Daniel hurried into the bedroom and lit the candles around the room. He glanced at the covered easel once more and took a fortifying breath.

He brought Charlie to the middle of the room and said quietly, "Open your eyes."

Charlie was standing before a painting. It was a rich, jewel toned painting of their first camp out. Charlie's body glistened in the sunlight as he was in mid cast. The t-shirt tucked into the back of his shorts and the ball cap was all Charlie.

Daniel worried his bottom lip. Charlie was frozen. Fuck, he should bought tools, he thought furiously.

Charlie lifted his hand and ghosted his fingers over his image, never touching the painting. "Damn."

He was about to assure Charlie that they would go the next morning and get what he really wanted. His protest was crushed under the assault of Charlie's mouth on his. Daniel was panting when Charlie with drew.

"It's perfect, darlin'," Charlie said. "It captures that moment."

Daniel nodded focusing on the painting once more, "A moment that meant so much to me. I felt completely safe and completely comfortable. It was all you, Charlie. You gave me room to be me." He looked up into the gray eyes of his lover. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." Charlie replied huskily. He turned back and studied the painting. "So, I thought I had a present to unwrap." He looked over his shoulder at Daniel.

Daniel's breath caught in his chest at the decidedly naughty look Charlie gave him. "Well…” But before he could say more, Charlie had him in his arms and carrying him towards the bed.

“Charlie,” He gasped in between wet kisses, “This is supposed to be about you.”

His lover’s laughter warmed his heart, “It is about me, darlin’. About me enjoying making love to you, it is my birthday.”

Daniel’s protests failed as Charlie shucked out of his clothes in a rush. He turned on his side and tried to suppress a smirk, “Where’s the fire?” He kicked off his boots.

Charlie grabbed his hard cock. Daniel rolled his eyes and held out a hand to ward him off, “Don’t go there, please.”

He never knew it could be like this. With sex there was passion and lust, but with love there was connection and humor. Charlie gave him room to be himself, he had said that but his lover also gave the gift of humor and light heartedness that Daniel had never known.

Charlie sat on the bed and pulled Daniel up until he was seated as well. His hands rubbed across the soft fabric covering Daniel’s chest before lifting it up and over his head. When he reached out for Charlie, his lover gently pressed his hands on the bed, “My gift,” he growled softly, “I want to play with it.”

Long, nimble fingers touched Daniel everywhere. From his ears, to his lips, to his neck, over his collarbones, tweaking his nipples, before moving downward over his ribcage and briefly dipped into his navel causing him to squirm.

“Charlie.” Daniel moaned. Charlie’s lips followed the path of his fingers. His teeth scraped over the skin of his ribs, his tongue lapped at the shallow well of his navel. Daniel felt the warm breath against the trail of hair that led below his waistband. As his belt fell to the floor, Daniel felt a mix of lust and trepidation.

“Oh fuck,” Charlie hissed as the buttons on Daniel’s fly popped open, “Commando, damn, Daniel.”

Before he could respond, Charlie’s mouth and teeth were teasing his lower abdomen as his jeans disappeared. His thighs opened willingly, giving himself up to whatever his lover wanted.

And being Charlie, the man had the nerve to place a smacking kiss to the head of his dick and cooed, “My toy, all mine.”

“Charlie,” He tried to admonish but choked on his words as the warm wet heat of Charlie’s mouth enveloped his cock. His hips bucked helplessly but the weight of Charlie’s forearm kept him firmly planted on the bed.

“Oh look,” Charlie’s breath made him shiver, “More toys for me.” He cried out when he felt lips and the gentle scrape of teeth against his balls.

For Daniel, things went hazy in the flickering candlelight. The slow torture of Charlie’s fingers within his body, the sweet kisses that distracted from the burn of being stretched by his lover’s cock, to the whispers of ‘darlin’ and ‘I’ve got you,’ against his ear.

It was supposed to be Charlie’s birthday, his mind tried to argue but his body surrendered under the passionate assault. It left him reeling with his release splattered against his stomach and Charlie’s heavy, warm body resting against his own as his lover panted in the aftermath of orgasm.

He opened his eyes slowly. They had dozed off in each other’s arms. The candles had guttered and the soft glow still shown on the birthday portrait. He felt Charlie’s lips against his nape.

“Happy birthday, Charlie,” he whispered, squeezing the arms that held him close.

“The very best birthday, darlin’,” Another kiss trailed to his ear, “but you know what would make it even better?”

Daniel’s eyes narrowed.

“You, me, and cake.” Charlie replied decisively. Daniel laughed and curled closer to his lover’s body.


End file.
